User talk:Fyren
Old talk stuff. Older talk stuff. User:66.176.85.30 Breaching of GW:1RV, I'm not allowed to revert again, could you have a look? Thanks. I'm not asking for a ban as I only just warned him, just for reverts. –Ichigo724 16:49, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Fyren, What are your character names? I want to personally show you that you are wrong. No offense, it's just that i KNOW that Suneh Stormbringer has Lightning Surge in HM.WrathZilla 15:00, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Flourish comment Why was my comment that flourish recharges pet attacks removed? Most things that work on attack skills do >>not<< work on pet attack skills. There was even a question on the talk page about it. If it's about the validity of the note, I tested that before adding it (Not a fifty five 19:15, 2 April 2007 (CDT)) :Everything that works on attack skills works on pet attacks. --Fyren 20:01, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Really? so if someone put splinter weapon on me and I used pounce it would trigger? (Not a fifty five 20:03, 2 April 2007 (CDT)) :::Only if your character hits with pounce, which he will not. --Fyren 20:03, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::See:Chant#Subtypes and trigger conditions. The majority affect attacks... but not pet attacks. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:06, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::::The issue is not that they don't affect pet attacks. Your character uses an attack skill but doesn't hit anything. --Fyren 20:16, 2 April 2007 (CDT) In any case, if this is true should I put a note about it on attack skills? Neither states that things working on attack skills work on pet attack skills. (Not a fifty five 20:19, 2 April 2007 (CDT)) :Pet skills are listed as a subtype of attack skills on that page. --Fyren 20:22, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :: My bad >.< Not a fifty five 20:26, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Divine Favor Hi, this dude 195.199.77.193 has vandalized the Divine Favor page multiple times, I reverted it. Could you give him a ban and/or warning? P.S It costed me 30 seconds to scroll down... --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 05:18, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :No, I wouldn't ban him for that. You can warn him yourself if you want. --Fyren 05:27, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Meh, can you warn him? I'm at school atm, and all eachers are watching me, so I cant make long lines. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 05:31, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Nvm, I warned him. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 05:35, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Defender of Ascalon Sorry to bother you again, but 72.155.241.233 really vandalized. He blanked page and replaced it with GET A FUCKING LIFE etc. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 05:39, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :Xasxas blocked him already... --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 05:41, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yuppers, although Sigma, you can use you know! --Xasxas256 05:43, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Uh.. oh yea! Well, I tought I'd first inform an admin, cus maybe I'm doing something wrong.. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 05:44, 3 April 2007 (CDT) the last revert on Template:Pestilence While the anon shouldn't have changed it, what's the point of reverting it? It feels even more pointless than reverting an edit that changed color to colour, since in the case of the template it makes absolutely no difference except by reverting you make the server do more work. -User:PanSola 00:10, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Isn't the whole point of you writng the JS to make it easier for people to use the templates? Fixing screwy whitespace and placement of the pipes is the same thing. --Fyren 02:22, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Umm, I didn't realize those are considered "screwy whitespace and placement of pipes", and I didn't realize they make it harder for people to use templates. I've now file those two pieces of information for reference, though without comprehension. -talk 18:50, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yes, tabs are screwy whitespace when in most browsers hitting tab is going to cause focus to change to the next element in the browser rather than inserting a tab. How many spaces a tab equals is not set in stone, so when someone tries to get things to line up with spaces, it might not line up for everyone. Moving the pipes to the end is probably going to be confusing for people when they don't understand what they actually do, so uniformity is probably most important there. --Fyren 19:00, 4 April 2007 (CDT) how do i get to the sandbox to make a new article? :Project:Sandbox. And I think we should put a link to it from the main page, no new user will ever find it otherwise. --50x19px user:Zerris 09:46, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Bot action request I would like to request a bot that change all template calls where a parameter assignment ends in a newline to pipe-terminated. The only exception should be when the newline is intentionally to be part of the parameter assignment, though I doubt such cases exist. Rational: We all know that MediaWiki treats double \n\n as a , but discards singular \n. What is subtle is the point that when you make a template call, and end the assignment with a newline, newline characters *might* be included in the assignment. Use the following as an example: |param3 = Bye |param4 = Weather }} param3 actually contains a newline after "Bye", and also includes the comments on the following line. Nesting of templates may also add unnecessary newlines under certain circumstances. If additional newlines are introduced elsewhere (either by design or accident), the consecutive \n's will end up rendering a In the past (on GuildWiki) such issues have been encountered and usually worked around by formatting the templates themselves to avoid the effects of any included newlines, but it makes the template code harder to read and debug. I was going to just phase in the pipe-terminated convention slowly, but since you do have an argument for consistency, I would like to request a bot to systematically hunt down every template on GuildWiki for which consistency matters and make sure parameter assignments are not new-line terminated. -PanSola 09:11, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :While we have had problems involving finicky newlines and templates, this isn't one of them. In your example, param3 doesn't end up with a newline and the comment. The comment is stripped out early in the MW's parsing and discarded. Also, whitespace surrounding parameter names, pipes, equals signs, and values gets stripped out. If you make template foo containing the following: param1: } param2: } param3: } param4: } :The above call will render as the following: param1: Name param2: returns> param3: Bye param4: Weather :It will all be on a single line (besides maybe what the second template returns). --Fyren 19:05, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Parser Function Can you tell me if the parser function is enabled on this wiki version. It does not seem to be working as evidenced here: . If it is available and just not enabled how would one go about making a request to get it enabled? Thanks. Glamtre 12:37, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :I'll update our PF later tonight. Our version is from before the time function was added. --Fyren 19:06, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks, I'll watch here for you to let me know when to test. Will this update all PF's that have been added since the last time we updated? I noticed some newer String and Dynamic functions along with Variable Extensions listed on WikiMeida. As you can see I have turned into a Wiki junkie in short order and I'm already running into technical limitations of what I am trying to do in my User ns. I want to see what is possible before I unleash some of my ideas on the greater GW Wiki community. Thanks again! Glamtre 20:00, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::No, I will not be installing those. --Fyren 20:03, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Updated PF. --Fyren 03:23, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Sorry bro Four more edits to your user page, 2 of which were by me, my humble apologies! No seriously you might want to look into User:67.159.5.5 / User:Solus, for now 67.159.5.5 is blocked for 3 days. --Xasxas256 05:42, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Um... I was scrolling through your talked page and have come across this. What does that anon user have to do with me? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 01:35, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Click me. --Dirigible 01:44, 11 April 2007 (CDT) What the hell? Why would I vandle your user page? Why would I link it to myself to get banned?! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 01:46, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Your page makes my browser cry This page is 215 KB long. Soon I will not even be able to load it. Unless that's the whole point. Poor Poor Firefox... --50x19px user:Zerris 18:28, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :Same. @mericanvlad 12:50, 8 April 2007 (CDT) HTML? Is it possible to insert bits of HTML coding into the wiki formatting? @mericanvlad 12:50, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Partially. --Dirigible 12:53, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Vandalism to Sweet tooth page? Someone deleted everything there. Just thought you might wanna know. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:25, 8 April 2007 (CDT) More on Obsid Drake page? (Sword,Shield, ect? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:53, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :How is that vandalism? --Fyren 23:54, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::My bad I guess. Just saw an anon (Probably someone who didn't sign in) delete the page. I now see that they just updated the list of Items. Sorry for wasting your time on both accounts :(. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:18, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Rank Page Just want to know why you deleted the Rank 15 information I added last night? Elpedro :See the edit summary. --Fyren 06:26, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Erm yeah, Gaile was at the beta testing last night were you? It was officially confirmed, thats why we were allowed to see it, hence the screenshot I took and posted as evidence! :Hence you should have said that. The evidence is not your screenshot or that you saw it on alpha but that Gaile said it would be that way. --Fyren 21:36, 10 April 2007 (CDT) It is beta testing, that is why the public are testing it. Alpha is contained within Anet and all information is classified. Would they honestly show us something like rank15 if we all were told to keep quiet...I think not! :You miss the point. Nothing they show you is guaranteed to make it into the game the way you see it. If ANet staff tells you so, then it's worth posting. --Fyren 04:31, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Front/Mid/Backline Archive You do now have 179 articles (180 is you count this) but shouldn;t it be time to archive? It's taking me ages to get to the end of the page. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:11, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Heck, even your Table of Contents alone is large enough for an archive. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:55, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::do you guys still have faith? I lost mine a long time ago. -- (gem / talk) 17:21, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well fyren's old archive was at 21, so his new one is prolly gonna be at 210, and after that.. 2100 Not a fifty five 17:59, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Ever notice how he never says anything anymore when we start talking about archives? --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:09, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::::You know, the more we talk about it, the longer the page gets... - BeXor 23:23, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::I can hear him laughing... --50x19px user:Zerris 23:25, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::I like pie Not a fifty five 01:46, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Overriding default Javascript functions Is there a way to override functions defined in /Skins/common? I tried this] but it didn't seem to work. (in this particular example, I want to by-pass the tag/style-stripping behavior that the default javascript performs, since it's unnecessarily messing up formatting). -PanSola 00:19, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :I would have expected that to work. I'll look into it later tonight. --Fyren 02:05, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Complement Multiplication? Hello Fyren, I've seen you post in a few conversations about damage calculations etc so I'm hoping you or someone who reads your page can answer a question that I can't seem to find the answer to on the wiki. I'm just wondering if anyone has determined the exact calculation for chance to miss when a foe is hexed with multiple hexes such as Reckless Haste, Spirit of Failure etc. Does it matter what order the hexes are applied? Do the percentages add up through simple addition or through complement multiplication like HSR? And can you also remind me on how complement multiplication works? I feel like I understood this at some point but can't recall. Thanks! -- BrianG 12:51, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Multiply them iirc. –Ichigo724 18:37, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Subtract each chance to miss from one and multiply them together for the chance to hit. --Fyren 23:20, 12 April 2007 (CDT) clickety click –Ichigo724 22:06, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :The user's edits are too long ago to check. --Fyren 02:20, 14 April 2007 (CDT) 200 Are you trying to get to 200 sections? --8765 21:57, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Fyren Fyren is uber l33t. Will you give me a cookie? — Skuld 04:06, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Skud skud skud. --Fyren 04:07, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::Skud? --50x19px user:Zerris 04:34, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Hey, I heard you were handing out cookies! May I have some? -mouth waters- — Blastedt 17:51, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :mouth opens wide =O 62.100.33.180 05:43, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Why did you delete my Triva Otyugh's Cry Monster Skill revert I believe he was referring to the environmental effects found in The Dragon's Lair, on the stage with Facet of Elements. They don't actually belong in the article per se, but it is true that they don't actually have a Wikipage all their own. (T/ ) 01:08, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :I don't particularly think anything you can't see being cast by someone should be called a "skill" as opposed to an effect or environmental effect. I've tried to bring this up in the past in various places (like Category talk:Non-player skills) and no one's cared much. --Fyren 01:26, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::Hehe, that's because there is a line between being totally correct in Wiki-mentality categorization, and being specific to the point of obfuscation. For the same reasons it would be silly to make a Category:Endangered Species for obscure things like Blue Skale, it also does not make much sense to have every conceivable category under the sun: Environmental Effects, Non-player skills, Monsters skills, Unknown Caster Skills, Non-Environmental Effects, Effects...etc etc. Too much classification confuses the average user and works against the original goal of making the Wiki easier to use. As such, you have to draw the line somewhere...perhaps it is to lump "anything you can't see being cast by someone" as a "skill", perhaps not. I'm all for classification as a means to facilitate ease of finding information. But different people interpret "ease of finding information" differently. And that's where all our Formatting nightmares come from. :( ::As to those particular effects in discussion, I'd lump them under Environmental Effects, just as the other Aspects are (Domain of Slow for example). (T/ ) 01:46, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Healing Whisper You RV'd my RV here, to the revision stating that the trainer in Ran Musu and Kaineng both have this skill. I thought that we only listed the earliest skill trainers here at the wiki; the first place you can learn a skill. Some clarification? (BTW, your talk page is massive). - Krowman (talk • ) 13:56, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :Even if you don't buy it at ran musu, it is available at kaineng. — Skuld 14:01, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :Foreign players are not going to backtrack into newbieland in order to buy a skill when they can get it in Kaineng. It doesn't make sense to list Shing Jea or non-Kamadan Istan locations alone. --Fyren 14:02, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::Kk, thank you. - Krowman (talk • ) 17:21, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Dragon Arena The section is tips for winning, and by far, that is the worst tip. Playing arena for so long, I've seen too many teammates ruin the game by clicking around for "speed." Too many novices end up leaving openings or not guarding teammates because they're so preoccupied with clicking. Hence, I do not think it should be there as it hampers the purpose - winning. I left it on and made a note due to your complaint. xskyzhighx ARGH WARNING: This page is 226 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. --> NOT fun when capped. - BeXor 01:51, 30 April 2007 (CDT) 193th article! read header. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:01, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :It's the 193rd. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:00, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::193nd. --Fyren 17:04, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :::Now it's the 194th. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:07, 1 May 2007 (CDT) 193rd Yep. It sure is. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:07, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ''now'' it is the 194th lol :P —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 17:08, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :That's 195th. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:41, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::...and we wonder how Fyren got such a long page... --50x19px user:Zerris 17:42, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :::Now that you spammed here you will scroll up and be lost...FOREVER--Blade (talk| ) 18:13, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::::It's like a maze around here.. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 05:35, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Elite skills. Will you take a look at the elite skills table, some guy changed my revert and the new style hes putting in is icky in firefox to me and its unalligned please Revert back to normal so i dont have to break GW:1RV--Stevo101 19:27, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Builds I have like one question. Are we going to have builds again? User:Breaker :Project:Builds wipe. --Fyren 15:27, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Fyren, I have farmed suneh stormbringer in hard mode many times, Every time i am out there she has lightning surge along with the other Stormseed jaracandra, Maybe its just me but SHE HAS IT!! :But it cannot be captured from it, so it shouldnt be on the surge page--Diddy Bow 14:43, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Archiving I have archived your talk page, as it was beginning to bother me. You are, of course, free to revert... but I think we'd all be happier if you didn't. —Tanaric 10:14, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :Awwww....I like the huge size of it :P Lord of all tyria 10:21, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::he still has 31 treads! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 13:23, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::Revert one of Tanaric's edits? The Chuck Norris of GuildWiki? --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:20, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Who's Chuck Norris? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 10:39, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::You don't know?! Burn the heretic! -- (gem / talk) 11:56, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Elemental sword I wondering about the Shambling Mesa page, an anon added elemental sword i saw the Style guide and reverted it but it got changed back, what one should it be since you know these things :)--Blade (talk| ) 14:25, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :Well, I know the S&F does say no weapons, but I'm going to stay out of it. Ask on the elemental sword or S&F talk if people want to make exceptions for rare drops. --Fyren 15:27, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::The only exception afaik, is for items that are only dropped by specific creatures. I think there is some shield from the Ring of Fire islands that is only dropped by one type of creature and that is listed on the creature page. I'm pretty sure its in the style and formatting guide as a note too. - BeXor 11:43, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::That would be a Magmas Shield, which is only dropped by Titans. I agree with listing rare items as such, but some rare items are rare for everything, and some are slightly more common, but only from a few creatures. Only in the latter case should it be reported. Anybody know which it is for an Elemental Sword? --50x19px user:Zerris 16:57, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Alpha leak policy Do we currently have an alpha leak policy? I can't seem to find one, and there's a possible alpha leak in talk:Guild Wars Eye of the North. -- Gordon Ecker 18:40, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :We don't remove it unless ANet asks, then we go from there. --Fyren 19:41, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::I thought so. -- Gordon Ecker 20:44, 14 May 2007 (CDT) re: revert on celestial tournement I checked if the guild name was listed with an apostrophe here before I made that change. Is that not correct? If it's not, should some sort of comment be added so others dont think the name should be changed?— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 03:13, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :ANet lists names inconsistently on their site. "Winners Remorse" yet "Bambis Don't Say" on the same page. On a different tournament page, "There is a Cow Level" yet on the one you linked, "Time Is Running" and "Rise In Superior Competition." They even list "Chaossanctuary" on one page when the guild name is "Chaossanctuary優." We should use the name as it appears in game or on the ladder. --Fyren 03:23, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, thanks. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 20:39, 18 May 2007 (CDT) You know what I love about you, Fyren? Whenever I'm not sure about something, I can leave it in the summery of my edit and you'll fix it in your patrol of recent changes. =D — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 22:43, 19 May 2007 (CDT) DISTURB DISTURB DISTURB -Auron 09:26, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Editing bots project I thought you might be interested in the editing bots project, which is intended to centralize requests for bot edits. -- Gordon Ecker 19:31, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Opinion sought; Armour/armor pages New pages (eg, PvP reward) are of course all linking to lower case articles. Many articles (such as Warrior Sunspear Armor) have not yet been moved. Which is the most sensible course of action: *Moving the article and updating links *Marking the article as "{ {move|...} }", then updating links *Editting key pages that link to article, then moving article *Wait for a bot to do it I've been doing the first option, and was critized for not fixing the pages that link to it first. (Which I found odd, as you would actually be breaking them until you moved the article they reference). Doesn't bother me either way, but I thought it best not to tread on any more toes. --BlueNovember 18:52, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :Move and then (if you want to do the extra work) fix the old links and tag the redirect for deletion. The other way around makes no sense, as you said, since it breaks links. The move template is just to try to get peoples' attention for discussion. As for bots... dunno. I'm not sure who else would care to run one and the software I used for mine broke with MediaWiki 1.9 apparently. --Fyren 20:18, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::Just want to point out that I didn't mean "change all the link before moving the article". It was about changing the link then move to the next article because at that moment many people were moving the armor page and marking the redirect for deletion. I was just warning everybody so we don't end up with page linking to deleted page.—'├ Aratak ┤' 20:52, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :::Tyvm both. Sorry ├ Aratak ┤ for the confusion. =) --Blue Attunement spells I believe the correct line of energy gained is 2-4-5-8 (for 5-10-15-25 base energy cost @30%) and not 2-4-6-8 (30% of 15 is 4.5); but what made you think that tables were wrong and why didn’t you simply correct them instead of removing them? A note about the possible stack of two attunements is now completely missing… --Hatch 12:51, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :Because they were in their own section instead of the notes and take up a whole lot more room than the one sentence. Also, why would someone believe they wouldn't work at the same time? --Fyren 14:13, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::I see. Notes like this must be posted, because they point out synergy with other skills. You cannot assume any visitor to have any level of experience (there are beginner’s guides here). Finding synergistic effects is a basic task of the game itself and any results must be posted with the according skills, otherwise the articles will remains stubs. --Hatch 08:17, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::He wasn't talking about expecting a level of experience, but seeing as nothing in the game tells people that two attunements don't work, why should we try to convince them they do? Are people going to assume that two attunements don't work by default? -Auron 08:21, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::There's a relation pointed out by the related skills section. --Fyren 09:35, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Thanks for explaining. --Hatch 08:38, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Battle Rage Crap...that will teach me to look a bit closer at things. -_- Sorry for the screw-up Guest List You and anyone reading this might want to take a look at This Page. If you ever need a guest for anything just message someone from that list, or if you find yourself not getting your daily helping of PvP add your name to the list. Hopefully it will keep gaining popularity until everytime someone needs a guest, they turn to it first (after their friends list). Next time you're in a group and need 1 more but cant seem to find one, think about it =) VegaObscura 01:55, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Build archives We're keeping these? What's up with them? — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 23:04, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Elite Skill Just trying to fix . --Emelend 22:40, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :Change the links. --Fyren 23:00, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::More than half are on Userpages, isn't that frowned upon? --Emelend 23:07, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::Any reasonable editor won't mind. —Tanaric 23:18, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Fixed! :) Chocobo 02:01, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :No, don't create the article. Change the links. --Fyren 03:02, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Talk:Ravenous Gaze The toc is half way down the page, it doesnt harm it to move it up to the top so that it becomes usable. -- Xeon 19:52, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :Section off the parts at the top if you want. --Fyren 19:58, 9 June 2007 (CDT) OBwiki MediaWiki 1.10.0 Thanks for upgrading OblivioWiki to v1.10.0! Parser functions also have been working. :-D --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 00:20, 12 June 2007 (CDT) : I noticed a bug when using IE on Obliviowiki and Hammerwiki - the bottom bar starting with the license logo seems to float across the middle of the page. Looks fine using firefox though. -- Pendrako 02:42, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::Fixed, but since Oblivion is using our squid cache, some pages may be cached with the missing closing div that caused the problem. You can ?action=purge those pages as you come across them if you want, but eventually they'll work themselves out by themselves. --Fyren 03:03, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :| http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Special:Search?search=Shorthand&go=Go are these used still? -- Xeon 14:25, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :No. I guess it's unlikely anyone will dig the revisions out of the histories that use them. --Fyren 14:39, 20 June 2007 (CDT) About the signature thing... I was trying to get it right..but i couldnt so i gave up ill just use the standard user name signature... - Chrisworld 13:14, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :What you need to do is save the image to your hard drive, then reupload it to the wiki with another name such as "ChrisworldSig" and then redirect that to either your userpage or talk page. Lord of all tyria 13:21, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well im not gonna do that im just gonna use my name instead, its too hard for me to figure out thanks tho - Chrisworld 13:23, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Dual icons Are you going to implement the dual icons in the skill box sometime? -- Xeon 13:59, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :I'm thinking about what to do with template:skill icon and the QR. I don't particularly like the QR showing two. I've got copies of the skill box in the sandbox that show dual icon and generate progressions. --Fyren 18:53, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::Did you see what I came up with for the QR that shows two? I don't really think it appropriate to show just one. As a Luxon, I will never be using the Kurzick icon and it would be harder to recognize in the QR. I'm still not sure about the template:skill bar and template:mini skill bar. But I think template:skill icon could be side by side. At the moment though, I don't see a reason we can't show both in the skill boxes. where I've been testing stuff. We could also maybe do something where what icon it shows depends on the user's allegiance with category:users/Guild Wars/Luxons but that's kind of complicated and probably would be silly.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:15, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Ok, thanks. It was just that i didn't know.Kidbang 16:35, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Don't understand enough to fix Unsure on how to impliment a tag into a div. When and if you help me, I shall allow the slapping of a large fish against the side of my abnormally large head. This shall rid me of my utter and complete failure, as well as my Shame :p. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:28, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Ty Fyren :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:42, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Browser Error? I must have had a browser error, because every time I looked, the spelling changes I had made did not appear. I didn't even realize that information was deleted! Glad you caught that, and thanks for fixing it. I'll make sure to check for that in the future. ~E. Minn Renbide 22:55, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Golden Jubilee Gratz on your golden jubilee section. -- Nova -- ( ) 20:13, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :If only Tanaric hadn't meddled with my talk page. --Fyren 22:07, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Heh Pretty impressive Fyren. Your User Page has been updated a total of ten times in the past two years. And six of them are either Vandalism/rv/mistakes. You appear to be a pretty simplistic guy ;). Just noticing. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:34, 4 July 2007 (CDT) GuildWars Hi, I tought you could answer my question, because ur mr. computer-know-all. My pc can't play Guildwars in a normal way, I am always having laggs. Is there a way to solve this in game? Or is it my pc? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 08:47, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :Have a read at Latency and Frame rate they have a few tips. -- Xeon 13:07, 6 July 2007 (CDT) time from server I was creating a few scripts when i came across a little issue. returns the current time +1 hour from GMT, which im guessing is what timezone the server is set to. Next returns 1:00pm but +5 hours so its true value is 6:00pm and reading over the mediawiki articles, it should not be doing this. Also the server time returned from assumes times given to it are local unless otherwise specified. It also returns UTC times unless you give it "r" or "c" for a format: :: :I also changed the server clock which will undoubtedly cause strangeness in recentchanges and page histories. --Fyren 19:03, 6 July 2007 (CDT) js Most likely will be a no but is it possible to enable a js file for a single article? Was reading up about js in wiki but i can only find information related to defining the wiki globally to accept js. -- Xeon 09:14, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :Sort of, but the JS will be included on every page. The body tag (or something, too lazy to check) has either ID or class page-Page_Title, so you can check for that. You can use that freely in your personal JS, but I dunno if we'd want it site-wide. What did you want to do? --Fyren 16:42, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::Wrap content entries like Necromancer elite skill locations and have a drop down to show entries of only one campaign at a time depending on what they select. If you have to make it global to do that, then there is no point. -- Xeon 02:20, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Ads Hi, I don't know who can block the ads but since I think you can talk to Gravewith, can you block the Candy man, theire also Randy run but that one doesn't appear for me.—'├ Aratak ┤' 08:54, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Moo I haven't actually played GW in months and don't plan on doing so again, so I'm not going to be watching recentchanges here any more. Xeon is now an admin, so he can handle skill template related issues. I'll notice edits made here or to the bugs page. --Fyren 12:06, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :waah! — Nova -- ( ) 08:24, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Randy Run Hey, what's up with that stupid add? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 11:18, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Use the comments in the blog post Gravewit plasters everywhere whenever someone complains about ads. --Fyren 01:48, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Ranger Stepping Regarding the Wiki entry Ranger Stepping: this term is fairly new, and has really never been coined before. For I mainly contribute Running Builds over at PvXwiki now (see My Userpage), I didn't quite realize that this entry has been deleted from the GWiki database. I would ask you to reconsider the deletion of this entry as it has become an efficient running techniques for advanced PvP, and PvE runners. It would be a loss for GWiki to leave out an aspect of a game only because it is not an official term, etc., coming from the developers of this MMORPG (but after all which term would be official). A demonstration of it can be found here: Veoh Video. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 19px (talk| ) 13:57, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :I don't see why the information can't be incorporated into the kite article. Ranger stepping is a misnomer, as it can be done by anyone with a speed boost, as the D/Mo in the video demonstrates, and the capitalized article name goes against GW:ULC. -- Gordon Ecker 19:22, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :As my delete reason said, there is no evidence anyone uses the term. Whether it describes something useless or something invaluable is irrelevant. --Fyren 01:48, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Ranger stepping was first introduced by the Ranger back then. Therefore Ranger stepping. It was believed that only stances with evasion could be used to further increase the evasion factor. However, it soon came out that any running stances can be used for quicker deaggroing (and evading) PvE enemies by zigzagging which affects the enemies moral as if you would run in a dozen turns. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 19px (talk| ) 09:33, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::I suggest adding it as a section of the kite article then proposing a split. -- Gordon Ecker 17:31, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::: If that is allowed: I wouldn't want to spend time on writing/modifying the Kite article if there is no common consensus with the result that it would get reverted anyway. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 19px (talk| ) 11:38, 10 August 2007 (CDT) /wave I'm really sorry I haven't said anything earlier, I had promised to but at the moment I'm pursuing other non wiki interests myself. Then again given the low key way you've retired you probably weren't looking for a big send off anyway. I wrote a slab of text just then but I've deleted it because this is all that needs to be said. You coming back to the GuildWiki after a hiatus with your straight to the point style combined with you taking on the role as server admin was the best thing to ever happen to the GuildWiki. So thanks for all the time you've donated to this place, keeping it together. The cracks are probably already starting to appear. --Xasxas256 00:43, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :/wave -- Gordon Ecker 01:03, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm still handling server admin stuff in general and trying to get the Fury wiki rolling. I'm just not particularly looking at GWiki. People are going to have to contact me directly when little things need changing since I won't notice them myself anymore. --Fyren 21:16, 16 August 2007 (CDT) user preferences Hi, I hope you're the right person to talk to in this matter. I would love to have the option, in my user preferences, to limit "recent changes" to namespaces of my choice, much like in the "Search" tab. Any chance of that happening? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 04:43, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :Remind me again early next week if I haven't replied again. I can probably write something, but not this weekend. --Fyren 20:42, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::Hi there, friendly reminder as ordered -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 01:47, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::I didn't forget about this, but Thursday wasn't really early in the week, heh. Something is sort of happening, so I don't know about working on this now. --Fyren 11:46, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Sure no problem. I figured if you already said you wouldn't be able to work on it on the weekend I didn't rush the reminder. Take your time. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 12:06, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Wyvern Afini Did I miss something? Why? — Nova — ( ) 13:37, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Why what? If you're asking why Fyren deleted User:Wyvern Afini, it's because the user had posted a delete tag on the page that said "This page is a candidate for deletion, because: I don't use this gw wiki anymore Wyvern 19:00, 17 May 2007 (CDT)". --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:55, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Your thoughts on the transaction... What do you think about this move? --Karlos 11:19, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :I don't think Gravewit has made a net profit considering only hosting costs and ads, but I have no idea how much Wikia gave him. About whether the sale violates the nc clause or not, I have no idea. Wikia is a for profit company, so them hosting the wiki in order to generate ad revenue seems rather commercial. --Fyren 14:53, 11 September 2007 (CDT) HammerWiki problem I'm getting a 404 error whenever I try to access Hammerwiki. It was suggested that I raise the issue here. If you could check it out for me, I'd be grateful :) - [[User:Pendrako|'Pendrako']] ''talk'' 17:52, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :Should work now. Gravewit (or our new Wikia overlords, if they have control over that now) messed up the DNS. --Fyren 03:12, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Speaking of 404 errors - lately, I've been getting errors while using GWiki where my Internet browser suddenly "loses" the IP or some other vital connectivity info to GuildWiki. If I try to re-access by using my usual method - a shortcut on my Desktop - the same thing happens. But, if I run a Google search for "GuildWiki" and then access the site from there, I can get back on fine. Would this be related in any way? (T/ ) 03:15, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :You get 404s for an address under the gw.gamewikis.org domain? Since when? Any example URLs (with times when they happened)? --Fyren 03:18, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::Ever since we began the Wikia move...it happens now and then, rather unpredictably. Just got one like ten minutes ago, saw this post on your Talk, thought it might be relevant. I can get you more diagnostic info the next time it happens with that ever-useful tool, the Screenshot. Iirc, it's for the exact same URL that we always use. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki -whatever page I was about to goto. (T/ ) 03:22, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::I had the same thing at about the same time; I also had to go through Google to get it back 89.241.237.75 03:23, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::::It could be. It appears that Wikia is, indeed, in control of the domain and DNS now. They pointed war.gamewikis.org and nwn.gamewikis.org at the wrong place, though I could handle that on our end. --Fyren 03:36, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Data Hi Fyren; what are the practicalities of the suggested retrieval and copying of the data as is being touted on the move talkpage? Is this something that you are able to do, or is it one of those mammoth undertakings that makes it unfeasible? 89.241.237.75 03:16, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :I have not been reading the talk page. What data do you want? --Fyren 03:19, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::The whole kit and caboodle, a copy of the db. 89.241.237.75 03:22, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::The current image set without thumbs or old revisions is about 1.5 gigs. I can't say how big a full history dump will be without making and compressing it. The plan was to make the dump at the point where either the database on our server is locked (in anticipation of the server switch) or when Wikia points the domain at their server, whichever happens first. While I could make one right now, people are still editing as usual. --Fyren 03:44, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Would it be jumping the gun to do it now, in your opinion? Although edits are still being made, we would still have grabbed the lion's share of our wiki. It just seems that we are racing towards a finality of the done-deal with Wikia without anybody actually doing anything - at least that we know of, I'm sure some of you guys are discussing contingencies - to ensure we can tackle potential copyright vios through the DMCA route or at least have our work preserved ready to be relaunched elsewhere. 89.241.237.75 03:52, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Wikia has historically been cool about providing database dumps to wiki communities that want to leave them. I would say you should focus your efforts on setting up a new host first, with enough bandwidth to deal with your expected traffic (some ppl who are slightly sympathetic to your causes might give up on the fork and go back to the Wikia copy if you can't deal with the bandwidth) etc. Figure out if financially it's gonna run from donations, privately funded, or something else. If Fyren still can provide a dump then, great. Otherwise you won't actually have a problem getting a dump from Wikia (might have a few days delay between your request and them actually doing the dump though). Getting a dump now to put on a server that'll be set up next week means you'll miss out on many intermediate edits. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:56, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::::When the server switch happens, the data will not disappear from this server. --Fyren 04:11, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::He's looking for the entire database dump. Probably with full histories, to set up a fork. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:27, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::We probably don't need the deleted pages table. We certainly don't need the thumbs and cached images. Exporting the recent changes log will expose everyone's IP addresses, which would be a breach of privacy, but we will probably want the user id tables so people don't need to re-register and run the risk of losing their id. What tables does dumpBackup.php save? BftP 05:23, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::::It only saves revision data. --Fyren 05:26, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::::If I contact you by e-mail and offer to pay for the media and shipping, would you be willing to burn me a DVD of the revision data and uploaded images? I don't have enough wiki experience to start a fork, but I can certainly slap together a torrent of it and seed it indefinitely. BftP 09:27, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::The plan of action will probably be to give Tanaric a copy and let him distribute it online, if he's still willing. I haven't spoken to him in a while, but he's hosting some of the older dumps. Depending how Gravewit's payments for the current servers work on (as in account expiry), I can host them here with remaining bandwidth, too. --Fyren 21:31, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::I'm happy to do so. —Tanaric 00:03, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Eat and be merry. —Tanaric 18:52, 29 September 2007 (UTC) open proxy? My memory is bad. Do we have any past policy/discussion regarding whether it's ok to block open proxies? Either temp or perm? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:02, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :I suggested once that it be policy that open proxies can be blocked, but we didn't make one. We don't have a policy saying who can't be blocked, either. I've always infiniblocked open proxies that have vandalized. --Fyren 04:10, 18 September 2007 (CDT) MediaWikis change? Hey Fyren, whenever I check my Watchlist now there are little red exclamation marks everywhere, ! . Is this some new MediaWikis change? And what exactly is it supposed to be telling me? (T/ ) 15:11, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :It means the page hasn't been patrolled yet. Patrol status itself is an old thing in MW, but not sure if showing up in the watchlist is new or old... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:55, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::Red exclamation marks = grats on your sysop bit. --Dirigible 17:49, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::Oh! Well that makes me feel stupid. >.> I guess that I should have noticed, when the "protect", "delete", etc buttons also showed up! PanSola: Well, what is patrol status then? (T/ ) 22:52, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::::When you're looking at a diff you can mark the edit as patrolled. An edits made by a sysop are automatically regarded as patrolled. We don't use them here, I guess the idea is that you could make sure a sysop looks at every single edit but our users do the vast majority of edit checking here ;) --Xasxas256 05:36, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Broken Pages * does not work. "The upload directory (/home/guildwiki/public_html/images) is not writable by the webserver." I think the Wikia move may have broken it? *Template:Userbox - the last time you edited it, you added an example userbox; it seemed to have a broken nowiki-tag, so I fixed it. Not sure if that was how it was supposed to work or not...Also, I can't remember if it was always the case, but it seems that now if you put a userbox on a page after ":"'s it breaks the page formatting. I mean like this: : (T/ ) 01:42, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :The nowiki tag was where I meant to put it. Either way works. As I said on the assistance page, the uploads are Wikia's fault. I have no idea how to contact them. --Fyren 02:09, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Fury wiki Hey Fyren. It's MeatMan from Fury-Sanctuary.com Since both our Fury wikis are going to be at Wikia, let's talk about how they should be combined, since there is no need for two Wikia Fury wikis. Cheers. JoePlay 21:20, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm not contributing to any Wikia wiki, even including the GameWikis wikis. --Fyren 00:26, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::OK, since you're abandoning GameWikis, who should I contact? JoePlay 00:43, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::Gravewit? I don't know. He still has bureaucrat access on all the GameWikis wikis. Maybe someone from Wikia. --Fyren 07:48, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry to jump in here, I just wanted to say that this is something Wikia would consider a community issue. We try to keep ourselves to hosting and supporting wikis, it's the communities that run them. Maybe a post in a community space would find people able to talk about this? -- Sannse 17:31, 4 October 2007 (UTC) (Wikia community team) :::::GameWiki's Fury wiki has no community. I was the one updating some of the game data as the game was patched and there was only one other person at the time that even more than a handful of edits (though, since the server move it seems one person has put some effort into the wiki). I assume what Joe was interested in was the data I was parsing/the scripts I wrote to do the parsing, which as far as I've seen, no one else was doing. But that was just because I was doing it; I'm sure someone else will step up. --Fyren 19:22, 4 October 2007 (UTC) So, where do you stand on all of this? Judging by the above comment... Are you done with this wiki? :( Also, haven't seen you around in-game much. Wanted to discuss some things with you. --Karlos 11:01, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. I stopped playing GW months ago (Moo), so that's when I effectively became an inactive admin. And now obviously there's nothing to sysadmin. --Fyren 19:32, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::For an inactive admin you sure done a bunch, though. Well, as long as you still check this page once in a while to answer the complicated technical questions which crop up sometimes, then not all is lost. You're one of the only users I know who can actually work with MediaWiki in the raw form, building from the ground up, coding from scratch...While anyone can learn that over time, it is not an easy process, and a hard to replace skill. (T/ ) 00:11, 5 October 2007 (UTC) That build js thing I couldn't get it working at first, then I tried copying and pasting the js code directly into my monobook.js. I recreated the talk page on the sandbox, and a toggle button was there for me. — Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 16:06, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Hi Fyren If you're not busy, could you help fix this? Braces are hard. :I don't see anything wrong with the page. (T/ ) 21:05, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Update stats Hi. Would you be able to update User:Fyren/editstats? I'd be interested to see the current results. -- (gem / talk) 12:48, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :You'd have to ask someone at Wikia. --Fyren 23:00, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the move. :) Thanks, and enjoy life! -- (gem / talk) 23:38, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Gem, I hope you manage to get these - I would also want to see for reference on some of the newer admin requests. --- Barek (talk • ) - 06:58, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :The best way to get Wikia ppl's attention is via their talk pages on Central Wikia. They check the GuildWiki too, but obviously Central is where they spend more of their time. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:18, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Just a question.... About the DataBase Dumps... if I really wanted to fork it, how would I be able to do so...just by putting it under the same license or something, and am I able to?... I was going to put it like somthing like guildwiki.faqcorner.info ...but not sure, am I able to do so legally? --69.236.97.190 22:49, 13 December 2007 (UTC) (reply on here, I'll keep this looked up >_>' ish >_>') :You are legally allowed to fork it, as long as you keep it under the same license. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:55, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::K thanks --69.236.97.190 23:21, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wait...erm do I HAVE to have the old revisions for a fork, or can I just upload it w/o the old revisions? (because the file with the revisions is like 1.5GB+ or something, and my internet connections that I go to cannot handle it or something)...? --69.236.97.190 22:27, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::According to the license, you must include the revisions. This is of course only if your fork is available to the public. IANAL. --Bishop 23:12, 17 December 2007 (UTC)